


Movement Forward

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Confusion, Gavin is trying?, M/M, Minor Character Death, glowing blue drinks are a thing, hey plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: When bad guys demand attention, Nines figures out alcohol, and Gavin worries then tries to figure out what what he is doing and halfway fails but hey now it's a sleep over... kinda?





	Movement Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there is plot! Well a bit of plot! More plot next time. I think mostly I like keeping the whole air of confusion and did not even mean to, oops.

His phone rang at 1:12 fucking am. There had been a moment that Gavin had almost thrown it clear across the room. However it was Cris. Which meant it was a crime scene. And Nines wasn’t answering. Course not. 

Gavin grumbled the whole time of getting halfway presentable. Grumbled the drive to the android’s apartment too. Kicked the door instead of knocking. “Nines! Get your ass out here, there’s a dead body for you to creep at!” 

The door that opened was the wrong one and an unamused lady leaned out, yellow LED. “Shut the fuck up, he’s not in, go the fuck away.” And the door closed quietly on those hissed words. Angry androids woken up from their beauty sleep. Yeah he felt her. 

Did not have time for this crap so Gavin just left and went to the scene without the android. He was not a babysitter. 

It was bad. 

For a moment Gavin panicked. Hard. Bad enough that he was getting looks. 

“She is an ST200 with the registered name of Mandy, reported missing fourteen hours ago.” 

Not Chloe. That was all he took in for a moment. It was not Chloe tied up and smashed dead on the floor. A later model but it was not Chloe. 

Gavin could not add anything to the going ons around him. At some point Connor showed up, minus Anderson, and almost took over the scene. For once Gavin was just fine with that. 

By the time he could focus again he almost freaked out again. There was a machine gun and a note. This was set up for him. The note was not addressed, but Gavin knew it. Fuck. 

‘Two months in and nothing  
lets play a game  
keep up’

That was it, almost nonsense. Except the ST200 and machine gun said a lot. Or that they knew he had this case for two months and pretty much had nothing. They knew who he was. They knew what he was. 

And Nines was missing. 

Gavin grabbed Connor and basically dragged him away. Ignored the startled yelp and even put more effort in when the bastard tried to drag his heels. “Where the fuck is Nines?” 

The confused look did not help matters and left him to step closer and snarl. “You can robo dial him or something, so do it.” Connor took a careful step back but nodded. 

Now Gavin just had to not jitter out of his skin. Pulled his phone to send out a text. Because it was an active case he shouldn’t warn Eli. Shouldn’t. But that moment of panic on thinking it was Chloe was enough. 

“Nines… is not making much sense. I think he has spent too much time with you Detective Reed, he told me to ‘fuck off and let him drink’.” A pause as Connor smoothed out his puzzled look, “He has deactivated his gps.” 

Well that was enough. Was pretty sure he nodded before walking off but fuck if he cared. He was not saying thanks. Likely would get bitched at later for leaving a scene without any word. 

The bar was still just as creepy six hours later. Nines was sitting at the booth that Gavin had picked originally. There was a wall of carefully stacked glasses. 

Maybe glowing blue shit could get androids drunk. 

Was his only reason to slide two glasses on the table before throwing himself across from the plastic dumbass. “Look whatever the fuck is going on with us has no right to cut into work.” Shit he meant to ease into this. Whatever this was. 

Nines stared at him like Gavin just magiced out of thin air. Even gave a slow blink. Maybe he really was drunk. Huh. “Work starts at eight am, you always arrive between 7:42 and 7:54.” 

“Alright, scale of 1 to 10, how trashed are you?” He looked drunk. Gavin did not know an android could look drunk. 

Nines frowned at him like that was a complicated question, or like he was seriously mathing it out in some form. “I… I don’t know?” He was even talking slower like he had to concentrate on forming the words. 

“If this shit kills me I’m coming back to haunt you.” Glowing blue shit tasted like right before a rain storm but with that metallic taste of lightning far too close. 

“The probability of that is-” Nines paused to blink, brows only drawing closer together. “I don’t know, low?” He reached for the second glass like Gavin would stop him. “I can never understand you.” 

Likely should not respond to that. “Yeah well, no one ever does.” He was used to it. Phone dinged with a text and he glanced at it. Everything was fine with Elijah and Chloe. 

“But I _want_ to understand and I don’t know why.” 

The utter sound of confusion and frustration made Gavin laugh. “Welcome to being alive or whatever, nothing ever makes sense.” 

“Emotions make no sense.” 

Gavin could toast to that. “Nope.” 

“I angered you.” 

“Yep.” 

“17 years is a long time.” 

Gavin blew out a breath before he finished his drink. “Come on, we both have to head in early and I at least need to rest.” Slid back out of the booth and went to the task of getting Nines up. 

Grunted when the android stumbled forward and automatically went to steady him. “My gyroscope is malfunctioning.” He sounded utterly surprised by this and Gavin had to shake his head. 

Somehow got Nines in the car and for a split moment Gavin had to wonder what the fuck he was doing. Then he let it go and continued on. The drive was spent with Nines first staring out the window. Five minutes in however he turned to stare at Gavin. 

“Just ask already.” The words sounded more tired than he meant them to be, hard to be angry when Nines looked so relaxed. Normally the bastard was so perfectly composed. He seemed almost human, almost. 

“Would you go on a date with me?” 

They were back to that? Gavin clinched the steering wheel hard enough he could hear the creak of protest. “Not a shitty bar date.” 

“Oh.” 

The rest of the ride was sent in silence. Getting Nines out of the car was harder. And it was not till the asshole was seated on the couch that he seemed to really pay attention. “You have a cat.” A pause. “Why am I here and not my apartment?”

He was already petting the cat like she was delicate and lovely though. It was almost cute. “Because you live the opposite direction, I already pissed off your neighbor and I am done with tonight.” Took him this long to realize where he was? Damn. 

“Syntha can be off putting.” Was all that was offered, attention completely stolen. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and headed for the bedroom, “Pillows and blankets are in the closet, don’t fucking wake me before seven.” Made the mistake of glancing back. Nines was looking at the tabby sprawled across his lap like he never had dealt with a cat before. Eyes wide and lips pulled in a small smile. Alright, fine, it was a cute sight, shit.


End file.
